Right Here Waiting For You
by SasuNaru325
Summary: Naruto stared off into the abyss. He hated this feeling. He hated it so much. Sasuke, the love of his life, his whole world, wasn't beside him and it was driving him mad...


Ha ha I love this song. It suddenly hit me that I wanted to write this.

--

**Oceans apart day after day, And I slowly go insane .  
I hear your voice on the line , But it doesn't stop the pain .**  
--

Naruto stared off into the abyss. He hated this feeling. He hated it so much. Sasuke, the love of his life, his whole world, wasn't beside him and it was driving him mad. It happened three years ago.

"_Naruto I have good news."_

_Naruto's eyes widened with excitement. "Tell me then!" He was literally bouncing in his seat with joy._

_Sasuke smiled and handed him a sheet of paper. "Look."_

_Naruto looked at the paper then at Sasuke. "You're going to Italy?"_

_Sasuke grinned. "Yeah! I'm studying abroad!"_

_Naruto handed him the paper. "That's great..."_

_Sasuke took the paper and stared at Naruto. "What's wrong?"_

_Naruto bit his lip. "You are going to be so far away from me." He whined._

_Sasuke ruffled his hair. "I won't be gone forever. I'll only be a few years!"_

"A few years... Is like an eternity..." Naruto whispered. He sighed and glanced at the clock. "Time to call him." He picked up the phone and dialed the same number he always did and hesitated for a moment before pressing send.

"Hello?"

"Sasuke." Naruto mumbled into the phone.

"Hey Naruto! Are you okay? You sound a little sick."

Naruto paused for a moment. "I'm tired is all... How are you?"

"I have a surprise for you Naruto."

A small smile appeared on Naruto's face. "You don't have to surprise me..." 'Don't hang up...'

"Hey, I'll talk to you later... I love you, Naruto. Bye."

"Yeah... Later..." Naruto listened to the dial tone and sighed.

Every time Sasuke hung up, every time his sweet voice would say goodbye, Naruto could feel his heart break, piece by piece. The endless pain closing in.

--  
**If I see you next to never , How can we say forever ?**  
--

Naruto set down the phone and wrapped his arms around himself. He didn't know what to do anymore. Life had become a lost cause but he couldn't just give up... He had to keep going at the hopes of seeing Sasuke again. After all, they promised... Forever. But sometimes wondered if it was really forever. Sasuke was his whole life. The only person who was there, who knew his pain, flaws and secrets. But was it the same for Sasuke? Was he Sasuke's whole life?

--  
**Wherever you go, Whatever you do, I will be right here waiting for you.  
Whatever it takes, Or how my heart breaks, I will be right here waiting for you.**

--  
Naruto sighed and stood up. "Let's clean this place up... It's a mess and Sasuke will be mad if he comes home to a messy house." Naruto collapsed to his knees. "If he ever comes home." The pain snaked throughout his body ripping at his heart and tears fell from his eyes. "He would probably be happier there. Without me." Naruto's body began to tremble.

It was small things like this that would make Naruto collapse. He barely left the house and barely ate. His stomach wouldn't let him take in too much food. He thought if he moved maybe the pain would go away and maybe he could start over but he just kept waiting for Sasuke to return home, in his arms. He even tried to call Sasuke one day and tell him not to come home because he believed Sasuke would find happiness, yet he still stayed in the house waiting, waiting to see his beloved Sasuke again. He felt so hopeless, so useless clinging to Sasuke.

--  
**I took for granted all the times that I though would last somehow.  
I hear the laughter, I taste the tears, but I can't get near you now.**  
--

Naruto whipped his eyes and thought back to their first date. They went to a lake and stayed all night long stargazing and fell asleep under the lonely willow. He never said thank you even though he meant to. He never really realized how much time went to waste until Sasuke left. Naruto sighed and grabbed his jacket. "I have to... Get out... Of here." He slowly left the house and began to walk and remember all the times he cried on Sasuke's shoulder, all the times they laughed randomly because they didn't know what to say. But now... Naruto was alone and there was no way he could see Sasuke... Unless he really came home.

--  
**Oh, can't you see it baby? You've got me going crazy.**  
--

"Dobe, what are you doing?"

Naruto's eyes widened. "Sasuke?" He looked around but nobody was there. He was alone. Always... Alone. Naruto slapped himself in the face. "Damn it, damn it, damn it."

--  
**Wherever you go, Whatever you do, I will be right here waiting for you.  
Whatever it takes, Or how my heart breaks, I will be right here waiting for you.**  
--

Naruto stood on the bridge staring out into the distance. "Sasuke!" He yelled. But as usual, there was no answer. "Bastard." He leaned over the side. "Come back..." He mumbled to himself. This bridge was the last place he saw Sasuke... And this was where he always waited. Every day.

--  
**I wonder how we can survive this romance.  
But in the end if I'm with you, I'll take the chance. **  
--

He sighed and stared into the water below. It was still the same murky color as always and it was abundant with life. "Hello little fishes..." He smiled and dropped small pieces of bread into the water. "You guys are lucky... You don't have to worry about love... Well It wasn't that bad... There were some really good moments. We will get through this... Because I love Sasuke a lot. So if he never returns I will still love him... No matter what."

--  
**Oh, can't you see it baby? You've got me going crazy. **  
--

Naruto stared at the water. "I love you Sasuke. So... Everything will be fine."

"I love you too."

Tears began to stream down Naruto's face. "Sasuke..."

"I'll always love you."

Naruto stared at the hallucination of Sasuke in the rippling water. "I love you... I love you." He climbed up on the edge of the small bridge and stared down at the murky water. "I love you!" He jumped off the wall into the murky water. The water didn't even go past his waist. "Sasuke!" Tears began to rapidly fall from Naruto's eyes. "Don't go!"

--  
**Wherever you go, Whatever you do, I will be right here waiting for you.  
Whatever it takes, Or how my heart breaks, I will be right here waiting for you.**

--

"Idiot what are you doing?!"

Naruto's eye's widened and he looked up at the bridge. "Sasuke?"

Sasuke glared at him. "Who else?!"

Naruto gasped. "Is it you? Really you? Not a hallucination? The real thing?"

Sasuke climbed on the wall of the bridge and jumped in next to Naruto. "Let's go home..."

Naruto wrapped his arms tightly around Sasuke. "Don't ever leave me again!"

Sasuke sighed and hugged Naruto back. "Jeez. You really are hopeless without me."

"I love you so much! I can't live another day without you! I missed you so much." Naruto buried his face into Sasuke's shoulder.

Sasuke ran his fingers through Naruto's hair. "I've missed you to."

--

Sigh I hate it. Damn it.

Review. Please?


End file.
